


Joyeux anniversaire, Sakuraba !

by Nezumicat



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Birthday Presents, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezumicat/pseuds/Nezumicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakuraba a toujours adoré son anniversaire. Mais jamais autant que cette année. Parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, il va le fêter en compagnie de son petit ami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joyeux anniversaire, Sakuraba !

Sakuraba plisse les yeux devant le miroir. Il devrait probablement rajouter un peu de gel, il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec sa coiffure. Ses cheveux ne sont pas aussi ordonnés qu’ils devraient l’être. Il passe ses mains derrière ses oreilles, tourne la tête de côté, fronce les sourcils. Il s’empare du pot de gel et en malaxe un peu entre ses mains avant de recoiffer les mèches sur ses tempes. Et puis il sourit, satisfait. 

Alors qu’il s’apprête à sortir de la salle de bain, il aperçoit le reflet de sa chemise dans la glace et son cœur manque un battement. Il a une petite tâche sur le côté, qu’il n’avait pas remarquée avant. Sakuraba se rue dans sa chambre, en fait claquer la porte et ouvre d’un geste précipité sa penderie. Il n’a plus le temps pour ça ! Son rendez-vous est dans une heure, et toute l’avance qu’il avait prévue va finir par tomber à l’eau. Mais il est hors de question qu’il ne se change pas. Dépité, Sakuraba défait les boutons de sa chemise, et réfléchit à ce qui pourrait coller avec son pantalon violet. Après une dizaine de minutes, il finit par opter pour un pull noir, dont l’un des côtés est zébré de fines rayures gris foncé. 

A dix heures quarante-trois, il attrape son sac en bandoulière, le passe à l’épaule, dévale les escaliers et enfile les chaussures de ville qu’il a préparées la veille.  
\- J’y vais ! annonce-t-il en passant sa veste.  
\- N’oublie pas de rentrer tôt, Haruto. Ton père quittera le travail à temps pour le dîner !  
\- Oui ! crie Sakuraba à sa mère avant de fermer la porte d’entrée derrière lui.

Il fait beau, dehors, et plutôt bon, bien que le printemps ne soit pas encore là. Sakuraba prend une grande inspiration. Il a toujours adoré son anniversaire. Mais jamais autant que cette année. Parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, il va le fêter en compagnie de son petit ami.

Quand il quitte la station, Takami n’est pas encore là. Il a une vingtaine de minutes d’avance, et Sakuraba se décide à faire un crochet par les toilettes pour vérifier l’état de sa tenue. Heureusement, il ne fait pas encore très chaud, il aurait détesté transpirer maintenant. Il se vaporise à nouveau du parfum dans le cou, passe une main dans ses cheveux, ouvre entièrement sa veste et réajuste son pull sur ses hanches.

En revenant vers la sortie de la gare, Sakuraba constate que Takami est là. Il n’aurait probablement pas dû repartir.  
\- Takami-san ! Désolé, je vous ai fait attendre…

Takami s’approche de lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il porte un pantalon à carreaux que Sakuraba ne lui connait pas et qui lui va à ravir. Sakuraba est curieux de savoir ce qu’il a sous son manteau.  
\- Joyeux anniversaire, dit Takami en lui caressant la joue, et Sakuraba sent son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

Takami a la voix la plus sensuelle du monde.  
\- Merci…, murmure Sakuraba en lui rendant son sourire. 

Ce devrait être la plus belle journée de sa vie.

Et foncièrement, ça l’est. Ils commencent par acheter de quoi déjeuner dehors au combini et s’assoient dans l’herbe, dans un parc. Il y a du monde, mais ce n’est pas désagréable, et à vrai dire, Sakuraba n’en a pas grand-chose à faire. Takami a ôté son manteau et s’est assis dessus, avec lui à ses côtés. Ils ont leurs jambes étendues, et leurs pieds qui se frôlent.   
\- Vous voulez un morceau ? propose Sakuraba en tendant la moitié de son onigiri à Takami.  
\- Je pense que j’ai largement assez ! Mais c’est gentil de ta part. Tu t’es pris à boire ?  
\- J’ai ça dans mon sac, répond Sakuraba en sortant une bouteille de soda. Et ça, je suppose que vous n’en voulez pas non plus…

Takami rigole, comme à son habitude lorsqu’il voit les boissons que Sakuraba ingurgite. Il doit admettre qu’elles sont souvent étranges, mais tout de même excellentes. Il se souvient d’une fois, après un entrainement, où Takami était assoiffé mais a préféré attendre plutôt que d’avaler de son Fanta. Sakuraba hausse les épaules.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu as envie de faire ?  
\- Qu’est-ce que vous avez prévu ?  
\- Il y a deux options, si ça te va. On peut faire un tour au parc d’attractions, vu que tu m’as dit que tu aimais ça. Ou alors on se contente de flâner en ville.  
\- … Ce sont des choses que j’aime moi. Et vous, vous préférez quoi, Takami-san ?  
\- Je te laisse choisir, c’est ton anniversaire. Après, vu le temps, se serait probablement dommage de s’enfermer dans des magasins…  
\- Ok… alors je suis partant pour le parc d’attractions !

Takami lui attrape sa main libre, et Sakuraba sent le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il n’a pas encore vraiment l’habitude de ce genre de gestes, parce que cela ne fait que quelques jours qu’ils forment un couple. Mais la pression dans sa main le ravie. La peau de Takami est chaude comparée à la sienne. Sakuraba a envie de l’embrasser, mais ce n’est probablement pas le bon endroit. En tout cas, il a envie que cette journée soit magique.  
\- Je ne te l’ai pas encore dit, mais tu es vraiment très beau, aujourd’hui, dit Takami à voix basse, et Sakuraba se sent complètement fondre.

*

Le parc d'attractions, c'était définitivement une bonne idée. Déjà, parce que la promiscuité des manèges lui permet de tenir la main de Takami aussi souvent qu'il le souhaite. Ensuite parce que Takami est aux petits soins et qu'il lui offre des tas de choses à manger. Et puis aussi, parce que contrairement au shopping, ce n'est pas un endroit où il peut venir seul, et que se balader là en tête à tête avec son petit ami, c'est assez extraordinaire. 

Il se fait arrêter à quelques reprises par des filles qui le reconnaissent, dont certaines savent que c'est son anniversaire.  
\- C'est encore comme ça ? demande Takami après que Sakuraba a signé un autographe à une jeune fille probablement accompagnée de son copain.  
\- Si on était venus ici l'an dernier, ça aurait été bien plus, répond Sakuraba en riant. Mais oui, il y a encore pas mal de monde qui m'aborde. J'ai eu droit à beaucoup de remarques, certaines blessantes… Mais globalement, les personnes qui m'arrêtent dans la rue sont très sympathiques. Désolé…  
\- Pas de souci. C'est flatteur pour moi.  
\- Pourquoi vous dîtes ça, Takami-san ?  
\- Ce n'est pas avec elles que tu sors.  
\- Ce n'est pas non plus avec elles que je joue. Vous, vous êtes incomparable…

Sakuraba n'a pas particulièrement l'habitude de fréquenter ce genre de parc, depuis qu'il n'est plus enfant du moins, alors il a envie de profiter du plus d'attractions possibles. Takami est enclin à le suivre partout, semblerait-il. Ils se font prendre en photo devant la grande roue, et Sakuraba insiste pour la récupérer, parce qu'il n'a clairement pas assez de photo de Takami en sa possession.   
\- J'ai une tête ridicule.  
\- Vous avez juste bougé au mauvais moment… On la prend ! décrète Sakuraba à l'attention du vendeur en sortant son portefeuille.  
\- Quitte à l'acheter, j'aimerais la garder pour moi. Toi au moins, tu es intéressant à regarder.  
\- Je vous ferai une copie.

La maison hantée ne leur fait aucun effet, ni à l'un ni à l'autre, mais dans le noir, Sakuraba sent les lèvres de Takami lui frôler la joue et sa main presser la sienne. C'est probablement la seule partie de l'attraction qu'il retiendra, parce que les décors ne sont clairement pas assez réalistes pour lui donner la chair de poule.  
\- Je n'aime franchement pas ce qui est surnaturel, mais là je crois que même les enfants ne peuvent pas y croire !  
\- J'espérais t'entendre crier, je suis un peu déçu, dit Takami en souriant quand ils font la queue pour acheter du pop-corn au curry.  
\- Vous auriez fait quoi si j'avais eu peur, Takami-san ?  
\- Je t'aurais probablement emmené dans un coin plus sombre pour t'effrayer un peu plus.

En fin d'après-midi, on leur refuse l'accès à un petit bateau sur la rivière, en raison de leur taille, et ils s'assoient sur un carré d'herbes au bord de l'eau pour regarder les autres personnes défiler sur leurs embarcations.  
\- Merci de m'avoir emmené là, Takami-san. C'est vraiment une super journée.  
\- Ça me fait plaisir. Si ça te dit, on pourrait aller chez moi, ensuite ?   
\- J'ai un peu de temps ! Ça ne vous ennuie pas ?  
\- Il n'y a personne à la maison, répond Takami avant de se rapprocher.

Leurs genoux se touchent, ainsi que leurs cuisses, et Sakuraba à envie de basculer Takami sur le dos et de s'allonger dans l'herbe avec lui pour pouvoir le sentir plus près. Il y a des gens qui crient un peu partout autour, mais quand il le regarde, il a l'impression qu'ils sont seuls au monde. Sakuraba sent les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Il se sent assez stupide et se demande si Takami ressent la même chose. Il a éternellement l'air posé et calme. Est-ce que lui aussi, à l'intérieur, il bout ? Est-ce que lui aussi il a l'irrépressible envie de se retrouver collé ?

Le parc d'attractions est un lieu fabuleux, mais l'appartement de Takami lui apparait d'un coup beaucoup plus attirant.  
\- On peut y aller maintenant, si vous voulez.

Takami lève les sourcils et l'observe un moment sans rien dire, avant de lui sourire.  
\- Je te suis.

*

\- Takami-san… Je peux vous dire quelque chose ?  
\- Mmh ?

Takami passe sa main derrière son oreille et Sakuraba sent un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Ils sont étendus sur le lit de Takami, le bras de ce dernier passé sous la tête de Sakuraba, leurs fronts quasiment collés. Takami a retiré ses lunettes, et sans le trouver plus beau ainsi, Sakuraba doit avouer qu'il est très différent, et probablement pas en mal. Takami a sa main appuyée sur sa hanche, et un sourire adorable aux lèvres.   
\- J'ai eu envie de vous embrasser toute l'après-midi.   
\- Tu me demandes vraiment l'autorisation pour me dire ça ?  
\- J'espère que vous ne trouvez pas ça… je sais pas, bizarre ?  
\- Je trouve ça attirant…, murmure Takami d'une voix plus rauque que d'ordinaire.

Ses doigts bougent sur sa hanche, remontent sur son flanc et courent jusqu'à son épaule, et puis les lèvres de Takami attrapent les siennes. Et Sakuraba n'a aucune envie d'un baiser timide. Il n'est pas certain que ce genre de choses se dise, alors il entrouvre les lèvres et passe une main derrière la tête de Takami pour attirer son visage plus près du sien. Depuis qu'ils sortent ensemble, c'est généralement Takami qui prend l'initiative de l'embrasser. Non pas que lui-même n'en ait pas envie, mais il ne se sent pas assez assuré. Sakuraba voudrait que son petit ami lise dans ses pensées, afin qu'il n'ait pas à lui dire par des mots qu'il a terriblement envie d'un baiser fougueux.

Takami a toujours été plutôt doué pour lire dans les pensées de Sakuraba.

Sakuraba a rapidement trop chaud. Probablement encore plus quand la main de Takami passe sous son pull pour remonter dans son dos et que Sakuraba presse son ventre à moitié découvert contre celui de son petit ami. Takami l'a déjà caressé ainsi à quelques reprises, mais jamais en se tenant aussi près l'un de l'autre. Sakuraba suit son instinct et se décale pour pouvoir se retrouver au-dessus de Takami, un genou posé entre ses jambes. Il a un peu plus d'air, et aussi, il le voit mieux ainsi.  
\- Takami-san… Vous savez, je pense que c'est le meilleur anniversaire que j'ai passé. Et puis… je ne m'attendais pas à ça, dit Sakuraba en indiquant d'un signe de tête le vase contenant la rose que Takami lui a offerte sur le chemin du retour. Mais ça m'a vraiment fait super plaisir.  
\- J'imaginais que ça te plairait.  
\- Je suis vraiment si prévisible ?  
\- Sakuraba, tu es vraiment adorable… Et tu as le droit de m'embrasser, ajoute Takami en glissant ses deux mains sous le pull de Sakuraba. Je voudrais bien que tu m'embrasses.

Sakuraba se redresse, observe Takami en silence quelques secondes, et il prend une inspiration qu'il espère discrète avant d'entreprendre de retirer son pull. Il sourit à Takami, qui le fixe sans rien dire, et se penche sur lui pour déposer un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

Et puis Sakuraba se souvient brusquement. Et il a presque envie de pleurer.  
\- Takami-san…, soupire-t-il contre la bouche de son petit ami.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Mes parents sont en train de m'attendre pour dîner…  
\- Oh…   
\- Et j'ai promis à ma mère de rentrer tôt…  
\- Je n'ai pas envie que tu t'en ailles. Mais je ne tiens pas non plus à me mettre tes parents à dos, soupire Takami en se redressant, entrainant Sakuraba avec lui. Je te ramène chez toi, alors.  
\- Je suis désolé, Takami-san.

Et Sakuraba l'est vraiment, parce qu'il gâche un moment fantastique. Il n'a aucune envie de rentrer. Il regrette d'avoir promis ça. Il a juste envie d'appeler sa mère et de lui expliquer qu'il doit leur faire faux bond, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose d'acceptable. 

Il fait plus frais, dehors, mais Sakuraba ferme les yeux un instant pour repenser à ce qu'il faisait juste avant. Au visage de Takami proche du sien, au goût de ses lèvres, et à la chaleur de sa main sur sa peau nue.   
\- Est-ce que je peux te revoir demain ? demande Takami quand ils arrivent devant la maison de Sakuraba.  
\- Hors de question que je ne vous vois pas, répond Sakuraba avec un grand sourire.

Takami passe une main dans les cheveux de Sakuraba, se décale de telle sorte que Sakuraba soit entre lui et le mur de la maison, et il l'embrasse un instant avant de lui déposer le vase contenant sa rose entre les mains.   
\- Joyeux anniversaire, Sakuraba…


End file.
